Day at the bathhouse
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and kari are going to the bathhouse with the digidestined but those two begin to have their romance in the hot springs as Ash and kari will share their moment that they never forget AshXKari
1. Chapter 1

**Days at the bathhouse**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Digimon adventure tri to let everyone know PokemonxDigimon xy and Tri will be on hold till I think more today I'm just doing this special of Ash and Kari are at the bathhouse from determination because it's taking place there but those two will soon learn of how much they meant for each other and also I'll still be doing AshXSora, AshXMimi, AshXKariXSoraXMimi so enjoy AshXKari**

It's been three years ago since the defeat of Malomyotismon Ash went his separate ways from the digidestined traveling to more regions and worlds to discover but everyone hadn't seen him come back but things had got far worse an virus was corrupting the digimon and cause mayhem to the real world Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody had disappeared by time an Burnett's teen wears a yellow dress was watching a record video of Ash's battles how he grew strong her name is Kari Kamiya Ash's childhood friend was actually his girlfriend now she had enjoy watching his battle at indigo league when it ended Kari feel hands around her and heard the voice

"Still watching my battles and record them" as Kari smile and blush she turns her head and saw it was Ash on his summer clothes he's wearing a Black shirt with a digivice logo on and wears summer red shorts had a pokeball logo and sneakers as kari stands up and kiss him "I love to spend my summer with the boy I love three years ago Ashy." As Ash blushed from the nickname she give him "Kari I am happy to be there and seeing this it's not right" ash looks at the damages cause by alphamon appeared since he came here

"Ash I know you well you are still the trainer that wanted to be the best like no one ever was had became a digimaster, you discover who you are not only you save the world you saved lives from the universe" Kari admired him so much as Ash smiled

"Thanks Kari you are the only one who keeps me going." Ash said as kari still has that cute smile

"Ash you better go eat my mom made your favorite before agumon, pikachu, gatomon and Tai eats it all" as Ash heard that "Oh no way they won't" as Ash rushes to his spot as kari's mother appeared "you always tease him don't you." Said Mrs. Kamiya as kari giggled "I know mom but Ash has always been there for me since we were toddlers." Kari never forgotten her childhood memory "Kari how much you love him" she ask her daughter "I love him for all my heart he's my guardian angel who protects me and cheers me up of my troubles when he has troubles I been there for him" kari finish her speech

"I think you're ready to be with him and have fun Kari" as Mrs. Kamiya gives kari her bag then Ash and Kari start traveling with tai to meet up with the others as they see Izzy, matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, To along with their new friend meiko as they are off "there it is Ash" Kari points at the building where Ash had look at it "That's a huge bathhouse!" Ash replied as Kari smiled at him "We should go in Ash" as Ash agreed with Kari as they enter in Ash chose a blue bathrobe matches his color

"Hey Izzy what's troubling you!" Ash asked Izzy "well Ash I can't choose which color I want to wear?" Izzy tells him as Ash looks at the choices "Well you better shape in or shape out because you might pick yellow" Ash said to him made Izzy panic

"Hey Ash care to join the tub!" Said Tk

"It's tk I'll check on the hot springs" as Ash register the choice of hot springs "nothing but a good hot spring to calm your emotions." As Ash is removing his robe but he froze because he saw Kari was removing her robe those accidentally being in the same place alone they were both embarrassed "Ash what are you doing here?" Kari's face was red as a tomato so was Ash "K...Kari...I'm so sorry I didn't know you're here I'll check on the other hot springs" ash apologies and was about to leave but Kari grabs his hand

"No Ash...Stay with me please i don't mind I love to have you here!" She said still blushing that she doesn't mind if it's with him as Ash smile "Thanks Kari." They both blush and smiled as they remove their robes Ash saw Kari was naked in front of him but was froze by her beauty

"Wow she's so beautiful and grew up like a angel." Ash admired her so much Kari had went in the hot springs as she saw Ash of his body

"Ash has grew three years and i feel the spark in me" as Kari watches Ash go in the hot springs she lean closer to him "Ash this our first time in the hot springs alone" Kari tells him snuggling on her boyfriend "Yeah no one bothering us just you and me Kari" ash said kari like the idea as well "Ash mind you bath me and I bath you" kari wants him to clean her as he look nervous on that "S...Sure kari." As those two lovebirds bath each other Ash washes her up Kari loves how he cleans her up to her back then her beautiful neck but when Ash accidentally touched her one of breasts were perfect "Kari...i...i...I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he told her but she looks at him

"It's OK Ashy" she never gets mad at him as Ash continues washing her up she feel him touching her breasts washing and massaging them "Ash...remember our first kiss" Kari tells him their first kiss they had "yes when I save you from the dark ocean" Ash remembered as Kari wrapped her arms around him "well since we are alone Ash I had been wanting to do this since we are eleven" she starts to kiss him Ash feels her lips like old times as he held her start making out as he fingers her womanhood then they get heat

"Ash I love you can we...do it" kari ask him of having sex Ash smiled at her more "Kari I can do anything for us even we're ready" Ash said to her as kari shows a smile "is that yes" kari was in joy as Ash kiss her more

"Of course my beautiful now that we're alone" as those two make out completely naked as Ash starts kissing her neck she then was biting his shoulder

"Oh Ash you are good" she tells him as Ash held her waist "so are you Kari you're beauty is perfect" as Ash held her breasts starts kissing them and massages them made Kari moan so beautifully Ash never heard such a beautiful moan "Oh Ash yes you're so good on this" then he pinch her perfect nipple and starts sucking it Kari moan more as she feels Ash sucking her sweet milk "That's it Ash keep going" she moaned as Ash starts the right that made her stroking his raven hair as he was done Ash lowers his down starts licking her womanhood "mmmmmm Ash is so good keep going" kari said as Ash continues then was fingering her made her loving it

"Oh yes Ash!" She shout as he continues fingering her so deep kari is reaching her limit "Ash here it comes" as her floods of love juice was release Ash starts cleaning her up kari was breathing heavily "you taste so sweet kari" as kari stands up kissing his chest and lowers down "Now it's my turn Ashy" she grabbed his manhood starts stroking it Ash feels her as she puts it in her mouth starts bopping made Ash moan

"Oh, Kari" ash said as she keeps going Ash had his hands on her short brown beautiful luscious hair and his other hand on her butt made her go faster enjoying it as they are reaching limit "Kari I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Ash and kari kiss more as he turns her around squeeze her butt and inserts start pounding

"Oh, Ash yes" she said passionate as Ash wasn't to rough on her

"kari is so tight and cute I love it" ash said as Kari was enjoying this in the hot springs they been going at it hours and reaching limit "Kari I'm gonna..." Ash feels it still pounding "Right in me Ash!" Kari said as he released his seed in her those two kiss even more as Kari held his rod and sandwiched it on her breasts starts rubbing made Ash loving it "oh kari keep going" Ash said as kari was going faster enjoying their moment as ash was reaching limit as he fires his seed over her the two kiss each other as Ash was now on top of Kari "Are you sure you're ready kari we can stop Kari" Ash said to kari he don't want to hurt her as Kari kiss him at the lips

"Ash no need to worry you and me had been together when we were kids and I love you Ash I don't want us to be separated." Kari tells him with kindness and pure light as Ash smiled to her those to share their kiss and make out as Ash starts thrusting Kari feels the pain as blood was showing Ash wanted to stop "No Ash keep your eyes on me you're my true love" kari said to him as Ash continues thrusting not being to rough Kari feels Ash thrusting as her heart was fill of passion

"Ohhh Ash keep going Ashy don't stop" Kari said calm and passionate for Ash to keep going as he held her neck kissing and thrusting as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist as there was splashing in the hot springs those two keep going

"kari I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ashy inside me" as he fires his seed in her those two were exhausted as Ash was washing her up from his seed kari was resting on his chest with her breasts pushed on his chest "Ash this is so romantic" Kari said to him as Ash holds kari enjoying the hot springs "I agreed with you kari" as they are relax in the hot springs all of the sudden they heard a moan "Ash do you hear that." Kari said as Ash heard it too "Yeah it's coming from inside" Ash said as he's thinking going to check it out Kari held him "could we stay more ashy" said kari as Ash look at her shows the smile "Sure Kari" as he heads back in spending more time in the hot springs

 **thats it for the day of the bathhouse hope you enjoy it as Ash and Kari are at the bathhouse enjoying the great time but accidentally see each other in the hot springs but they enjoy their privacy as those two take their romance to the next level also where did the mysterious moan come from to let you know the next one will show up would be sora or Mimi enjoy the story and CH 2 be on soon so p.s. AshXKari forever**


	2. Welcome back to the St Anne pt 1

**Days at the bathhouse**

 **chapter 2**

 **Welcome back to the St. Anne** **pt 1**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Digimon adventure tri to let everyone know PokemonxDigimon xy and Tri will be on hold till I think more today I'm just doing this special of Ash and Kari are at the bathhouse from determination because it's taking place there but those two will soon learn of how much they meant for each other and also I'll still be doing AshXSora, AshXMimi, AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXMistyXMimi so enjoy AshXKari** **XSora**

Ash holds kari enjoying the hot springs "I agreed with you kari" as they are relax in the hot springs all of the sudden they heard a moan "Ash do you hear that." Kari said as Ash heard it too "Yeah it's coming from inside" Ash said as he's thinking going to check it out Kari held him "could we stay more ashy" said kari as Ash look at her shows the smile "Sure Kari" as he heads back in spending more time in the hot springs

(Three Weeks ago)

It has been three weeks since after learning about Meicomon killed Leomon end up disappeared without a trace but at the city but that is not Odiaba the city today was Vermillion city at the Kanto Ash's home dimension at the streets Ash was seen wearing A black sleeveless vest with yellow zipper, yellow-bluish white stripes, and stylized "L" symbol; a white shirt with two blue stripes on their end of the sleeves, a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue color on the wrists; a red hat with white Pokeball symbol and white visor; blue jeans; and red sneakers.

"Vermillion city still the same since my first journey" as Ash looks at his Thunderbadge he won years ago "This place has memories" Ash said pikachu also agreed with him then he isn't alone "Thinking of old times Ash" as Ash see his beautiful digidestined Kari Kamiya his girlfriend was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant

"Yes I do Kari" Ash replied as those two kiss together "How do you feel coming here Kari!" Ash said to her as Kari smiled "I feel happy here Ash. Your home is wonderful...your mom is kind to me and I'm thinking of living here" Kari replied as Ash smiled

"I like the idea you and me can have a great future here in Kanto. we can get married, live in pallet town." Ash said as Kari giggle "Yes Ash...then we might have kids of our own" Kari said to him as Ash kiss her

"Of course we will Kari and you will make a great mother." Ash said

"Oh Ash those words are sweet and you will make a good father" Kari said in tears of joy just then they heard a voice

"Ash, Kari" as they turn around and saw two familar faces was Sora and Mimi here in vermillion city Sora wears a red long sleeve shirt with the number 38 on front, blue denim skirt and yellow brown knee-high boots and white socks.Mimi wears a white long sleeve shirt with neon pink heart designs and a black high heel design on front. Her shirt also reveals her black sports bra, pale blue jeans and brown thigh-high boots. She also wears a necklace with a gold star pendant.

"Sora...Mimi...what are you two doing here?" Ash said as Sora and Mimi were nervous

"Oh you know came to see how are you two are doing in kanto" said Sora

"Really but wait were you two with Matt and Izzy?" said Kari as Sora and Mimi are more nervous "Yeah about that you see..." as Mimi was cut off when three voices are heard

"Hey Ash!!!!!" as Ash looked behind and saw it was his friends Dawn, May and Misty. Dawn wears A white-pink vest with yellow zipper; blacktank topunderneath; C-gear on the left wrist; dark magenta skirt with pink stripes; medium length stockings; and knee length sneaker boots. May wears A red sleeveless vest with gray top underneath; white jean shorts; navy blue bike shorts; white gloves; yellow sneakers; and red bow with white stripes. Misty wears A black sleeveless vest; white tank top; slightly damaged denim blue jean shorts; black wristbands with pink strip each; black medium length socks and black hi-tops

"Dawn, May, Misty it's been a long time and you three have grown" Ash said to the three at the same age as him

"It has and I like your outfit" said Dawn as Ash chuckled and turn red

"Thanks Dawn." Ash said as He introduced them to Kari, Sora and Mimi the three groups of girls starting to get along great "Ash we got tickets to St. Anne 2" May shows them seven tickets "Care to join!" said Misty but Ash remembered the last time with the original

"I'll pass!" Ash said as Kari dragged him "Of course we will and Ash don't be a sport it'll be fun" Kari said as her and Sora dragged him to the st. anne as they are in they see trainers everywhere with thier pokemon

"Wow it brings back memories ha Ash!" said Misty as Ash remembered good and also bad times "Yeah memories Misty as always" Ash replied as he looks around more then his eyes were covered

"Guess who my guardian angel" as Ash chuckled "is it my beautiful angel." Ash guessed as Kari giggled "That's right Ash are you having a great time!" Kari asked him

"Yeah but I had bad times in this ship since with Team Rocket." Ash said as Kari felt bad for Ash of his bad times as she remembered why she came to him "Ash i got something to cheer you up" as Kari show Ash the poster of a bathouse made in st.Anne

"Luvdisc enchantment!" Ash said as Kari smile "It's a new build in bathouse think of it as our you know..." Ash remembered the romantic moment they had at that bathouse in Odiaba

"Kari you spoke my language" Ash then takes her hand then they walk together as they see the Luvdisc enchantment "So this is the place?" Ash said

"It so Wonderful Ash" Kari said admired the scenery inside "Not as Wonderful as you Kari" as Kari blushed by Ash admired her the most as they register inside the hot tub Ash was all ready

"Kari isn't here yet...I should wait" Ash replied but he notice Kari arrived in her purple robe Ash give her

"Hey Ash i was getting ready" Kari walks to him as Ash touch her hair "I remember i made you this" Ash said to her as Kari was fluttered

"I will always wear it as our...first anniversary where we first met" Kari said to him as she removed it reveal her naked body. Ash was staring at her inner beauty as Kari smirk

"Kari like i said before you are my Angel" as Ash removed his robe as Kari see her handsome trainer then Ash picks her up carried her to the tub he puts her down but Kari held him

"Ash i feel dirty mind you wash me up" Kari said to him as Ash kiss her means that's yes he picks up the cloth and washes her up

"You had such smoothing soft skin Kari" Ash admired as he washes off the dirt off made her clean then they look at each other then start making out. Ash was squeezing her butt made Kari moaning and she stroking his raven hair helding each other then they heard moaning

"Ash that's the same moaning sound we heard at odiaba" Kari said was worried and covering her breasts "Is it Davis peeking at me" She said but the moan is different

"No Kari it's sounded like a girl" as they were curious of what the moan was as they realise whoever it was she is inside with them

"Ash look what i found?" As Kari points at the close were on the floor it was a red long sleeve shirt with the number 38 on front, blue denim skirt and yellow brown knee-high boots and white socks also a matching yellow bra but the panties were wet

"Kari those clothes belong to..." Ash was about to say who it was till the voice was heard at the locker "Oh oh oh Ash Ash keep going i want to share my love to you" as Ash open the door him and Kari were stun

"Sora!" they saw it's Sora but she was naked fingering herself and pinching her nipple saying Ash as if she was fantasize about him but when her eyes are open saw Ash and Kari her face turn red and cover her breasts

"Ash...Kari...uh I can explain what you saw" Sora said feel embarrased "Sora were you imagining yourself having sex with Ash." Kari said

"I don't want to lie but yes i was" said Sora as Ash was surprised "Why Sora I thought you chose Matt" Ash said

"Actually Ash...Matt and I broke up, he never spend time with me since I had a crush on him but i was wrong about that...but Kari when i saw how you and Ash were together that was true love the truth is i too had a crush on you Ash." as They are surprised

"I guess i should..." as Sora felt Ash touch her arm

"Sora stay I think i can handle two beautiful girls" said Ash as Sora was surprised "Kari did he mean it?" Sora asked her as Kari smiled "Of course after all Sora we can share our romance to him" Kari said as Sora was happy

"Ash you are so sweet" said Sora as Ash kiss her on a lips "Sora come on" as Ash takes Kari and Sora in the tub he starts making out with his beauties Kari and Sora sandwich him as Kari is kissing his face then Sora was kissing his neck behind him Ash feels thier kisses Kari rubbed his face on her breasts

Ash feel them how soft they are as she let go Ash starts massaging them made Kari moan "Ohhhh Ash." Kari said in a beautiful moan then he starts sucking her right breasts drinking her milk then Sora starts kissing him more

"Ash i wanted to do this!" as Sora lowers down see his cock there was the hunger in her eyes "It's so big i want to carry his future generations" as she starts stroking his cock. Ash feels it but continues sucking Kari then Sora puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels her as he continues faster including Sora was going faster as the three are moaning enjoying eachother as Ash was done with kari he can feel his limit

"Sora I'm gonna..." as he fires his cum in her mouth and breasts she swallows it now Sora and Kari switch "You are good Sora but I done this before" as Kari grabbed his cock in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels Kari "Oh yes Kari" then he held Sora "But i like to see your perfect body Sora." as Sora was surprised that Ash admired her as he starts massaging her breasts "Oh...Ash you are good than Matt" Sora said she never seen Ash that good then he start sucking her breast made Sora moan "Ooooohhh Ash" Sora moan then Kari went faster of bopping

Ash continues on her left breast made him go faster as he taste Sora's milk as soon he was done "Kari I gonna..." as Ash fires his cum in her mouth and breasts Kari swallows it

"Wow Kari you are right Ash is goood and i love that hottie" Sora said now in a same love level as kari then Sora kiss him then was on top of him then had her womanhood in his cock

"I'm gonna ride you" Sora said then Kari is on top of him with her womanhood "Are you still thirsty Ash" as Ash nodded he starts licking her womanhood then Sora starts bouncing Ash was enjoying it but continues licking

"Ohhhhhh yes Ash i can feel your touch "Kari said was she is getting wet then Sora was going faster made her breasts bouncing

Ash was pinching Kari's butt made her moan as they feel thier limit "Ash here it comes" as Kari release her love juice on him Ash drinks it "Sora i'm gonna..." as Ash and Sora release thier seed and love juice Sora was exhausted and relax at the tub she see Ash is on top of Kari

"Ready Kari" Ash said as she kiss him "I am the very best like no girl ever was Ash" said Kari as they start kissing Ash start thrusting her

"Oh oh oh Ash yes keep going" said Kari as Ash was going faster "You my light is so tight and i love you" Ash said admired her more as Kari has Saliva coming out of her mouth "I love you so much Ash I can't wait if we have beautiful children" Kari said to him about thier future as Ash keeps going and feel thier limit

"Kari I gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting. "Me too let's do it together" as Ash fills her up those two were exhausted as Ash relax in the tub with Kari and Sora snuggling to him

"Ash this is the best romance then last time" Kari said to him as Ash wrapped his arm around her

"I am happy to have you now Sora she is wonderful" Ash said as Sora smiled "Ash those were kind words you ever said" Sora replied then they relax for a while in the hot tub

"Kari, Sora stay in kanto with me i love you two to start a life here" Ash begged as those two smiled and kissed him

"Ash our answer is yes we too love your home and we decide to stay" said Kari as Ash was happy to hear that

"I love you Kari and Sora" said Ash as they smiled more "We love you Ash!" said Kari and Sora as they all enjoy thier romance in Luvdisc Enchantment

 **thats it for the day of the bathhouse ch 2 hope you enjoy it as Ash and Kari are at the bathhouse call Luvdisc Enchantment enjoying the great time but find out Sora was in love with him then they enjoy their privacy as those two take their romance to the next level also who else is next in the st.Anne to let you know the next one will show up would be Dawn, May, Mimi or Misty enjoy the story and CH 3 be on soon so p.s. AshXKari forever**


	3. Welcome to St Anne pt 2

**Days at the bathhouse**

 **chapter** **3**

 **Welcome back to the St. Anne** **pt** **2\. hearts are red diamonds are blue**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Digimon adventure tri to let everyone know PokemonxDigimon xy and Tri will be on hold till I think more today I'm just doing this special of Ash and Kari are at the bathhouse from determination because it's taking place there but those two will soon learn of how much they meant for each other and also I'll still be doing AshXSora, AshXMimi, AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXMistyXMimi so enjoy AshXKari** **XSora**

Ash holds kari and Sora close and kiss them as they are asleep after they have thier romance in Luvdisc Enchantment enjoying the hot tub Ash got dressed and decide to have lunch at the buffet table "I can't tell in my mind if I'm hungry ot i found love of Kari and Sora the most beautiful girls ever." said Ash was thinking to eat but his hearts keeps making him think more of his girlfriends until

"Ash!" as Ash turns around and saw a girl with green eyes and platinum blonde hair with two braids. she wears white short sleeved hoodie, white pleated skirt, white socks and a matching sneakers. her hair is tied into a high ponytail. She also carries a pink backpack on her back.

"Lillie I didn't know you are in the St. Anne?" Ash said seeing his friend again ever since at Alola as Lillie was feeling shy "Well...i thought i go to St. Anne so i can go to Kanto and see you again and i brought four girls that seem to know you." said Lillie as Ash is confused as he felt his hand was touched

"Hey Ash!" as Ash heard a other voice and looks and saw small and slender teen. She has quite short, shiny, violet coloured hair, purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wears a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold, thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colours. On her feet she wears white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. "Anabel I can't believe it it's you." said Ash was happy to see her "I'm glad to see you again Ash i heard your friend Lillie knew so much about you so i decide to come along with three more girls that knew you as well." said Anabel as Ash was thinking who are the other three who came in

"Well Ash it's been a long time since our time in Unova." Ash recognize her voice as he saw a girl with pink hair and teal eyes. she wears a long dark-teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. she also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as a yellow hat and gloves. She also has a small black collar around her neck. "Georgia!" Ash said talking to the dragon buster as he notice her hand is reaching something Ash believe she's bringing out her pokeball but "Here Ash" as Ash see it was a pokeball but she's giving it to him "What the Georgia why you give me a pokeball?" he asked as Georgia chuckle "Oh i just change my ways and find my own path of bieng a true trainer and i heard you are at St. Anne from Lillie and Anabel." said Georgia as Ash thinks about who are the other two

"Ash good to see you again." Ash look and saw an elegant-looking girl, with brown eyes and blue hair. she wears an orange-bluish headwear, a simple orange tie, a teal shirt with light blue sleeves and cyan shorts. She also wears long, white socks and orange shoes. "Miette! you are with them too." Ash said as Miette nodded "Of course Kalos feels lonely since you left till i heard you are at kanto on this St. Anne so i decide to come here and i met Lillie, Anabel, Georgia and a new girl wasn't from here?" said Miette as Ash heard new girl

"New girl?" as Lillie points at the other side and he saw a teen girl long lavender hair reaching her waist and still wearing similar round glasses. In the Digital World, she wears a light blue shirt with a turtleneck collar under a tan vest with pockets on either side. She also wears white gloves, red pants that are puffy around the thighs held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and tall green and white boots with a zipper. On her head, she wears an orange helmet, made of a malleable material like leather. Ash recognize her already

"That's Yolei" as Ash walks over to her "Hey Yolei!" ad Yolei heard Ash's voice as she look "Ash, Hey i thought I find you here?" said Yolei was happy to see her friend again "You're still sad...i know how that feels he's my "Cousin" as well if only we had a chance to save him" said Ash as Yolei smiles to him but still in tears "I know and thanks for cheering me up Ash." she said as Ash smiled then he goes walking around the the st. Anne "Wow it's great to see my friends again after my previous journeys." Ash replied

Ash suddenly stopped when he notice one door had a note on it saying "Ash come in I got a special challenge for you." when he is done reading it "Special challenge for me...I know that I face many challenges but this is new?" as Ash opens the door and walks inside to see who is he facing. Ash had stopped when he see a picture of himself ten years old wearing his old clothes with misty was holding togepi

"Hold on this is Misty's room but where is misty..." as he heard her voice "Hi Ash." as he look at the bathroom door wnd saw Misty wears a shades of aqua and blue stripped bikini with yellow trims. She also wears a cut off denim jean shorts; pink band and aqua pearl bracelet both on her right wrist; and pink mermaid shell sandals. "Wow Misty..." Ash is out of words because he can't resist looking at her

"Do i look lovely Ash." said Misty as she turns around letting Ash see her beauty "You look beautiful." said Ash as Misty blushed "What's my challenge Misty?" Ash asked her as Misty held him "This" as she kissed him in the lips Ash feels her soft lips on his Ash held her waist as they're making out then Misty dragged him in the bathroom then she start stripping Ash out of his clothes leaving him in his boxers Ash didn't care of whst misty is doing as he groped her butt made her moan

"Ash...I want you." she said to him "Me too." Misty is now kicking off her sandals then Ash starts stripping her aqua and blue stripped bikini with yellow trims. She also wears a cut off denim jean shorts leaving her completely naked in front him as they were in the hot tub

"You are a beautiful Waterflower i ever seen." that made her blush as they continue making out Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oh Ash that's it" said Misty as she wrapped her arms around him and start stroking his hair Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Oh Ash yes keep going." said Misty as Ash continues sucking her then he starts sucking her right breast "Yes yes keep going Ash." she begged as Ash was done he then lowers down to her womanhood and starts licking her "Ooooooh Ash!" Misty moaned as Ash continues eating her up then he starts fingering her inside "Ah ah ah Ash yes!" she said as Ash continues fingering her deeper as Misty moaned more

"Ash I'm gonna..." sd Misty release her floods and landed on Ash "You taste so sweet." said Ash then Misty continues kissing him then lowers down "Now I'm making a counterattack." Misty removed his boxers revealing his rod and start drooling "this is it" as Misty grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping "oh Misty." Ash said as Misty continues bopping his rod faster Ash start stroking her hair and removed her ponytail made her hair long his other hand is groping her butt made her go faster as he is reaching limit

"Misty I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Misty swallows the load and start licking her breasts now Ash turns Misty around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her

"Oooooh Ash Ash Ash yes keep pounding me harder!" Misty said as Ash goes to town in her "Man Misty is so tight and I love it" Ash replied as he continues pounding Misty "Oh Ash is so good and i love it" Misty had saliva coming out of her mouth enjoying it they been continuing as they reach their limit

"Misty I'm gonna..." Ash said still pounding "Inside me Ash!!!!!" as he fires his seed inside her then they kiss and ready for the grand finale "Ash i been waiting for this a long time" said Misty as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Ash Yes Yes keep going I love you " Misty said as Ash continues thrusting faster he start kissing her neck Misty wrapped her arms and legs around him made Ash thrust faster letting the water splash everywhere as they feel thier limit

"Ash here it comes!" Misty said as Ash continues thrusting "Me too let's cum together." as Ash fires his seed in her Misty was exhausted as her and Ash relax enjoying the hot tub "Ash this is amazing challenge." said Misty then Ash held her "It's not a challenge it's romance." as Misty smiled Ash gets out of the hot tub and got dressed

"see ya my beautiful waterflower." said Ash as Misty smiled "Bye Ash." as Ash is out of her room he feel lucky "Three girls now. I wonder what can get even better." Ash said as he is walking but saw pile of clothes at the shower room but notice arrows pointing the direction

"Where am i going i wonder?" Ash said as he follows the trail notice a note "Misty want round 2 it won't hurt me." but Ash notice the note is different and was left anonymous saying "You had found my clothes pokemon master now remove your clothes and enter with boxers on p.s. I'm not Misty."

Ash had no choice but stripped into his boxers and walked in the shower "I'm here but who am I meeting?" Ash wondered and notice arms around his neck "Me Ash." as Ash turns around and saw it wss May but his face was amazed because she's naked in front of him his rod had harden

"Hey Ash happy to see me." she said with a wink made him blushed and drool seeing her "Ash I had something to say to you since we were at hoenn and Kanto together you were ththe best trainer i ever met and to the point..." May hadnt finished as Ash kissed her soft lips with his ss they said nothing but make out Ash is groping her butt made her moan but May grabbed hold of Ash and rubbed his face on her breasts but Ash loves it

"You are so beautiful May" as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oooohhhh that's it Ash." Then she feel her nipples were pinched gently and Ash starts sucking her left breast May held his head letting him continue "Yes that's right Ash keep going." said May as Ash continues sucking her now he was done he goes for her right breast making her moan more "Yes Ash Yes!" she begged as soon he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood

"Oooh Ash" she moaned as Ash is eating her up then he starts fingering her. "mmmmmm he's so good of this i dreamed that i want to be with him and it came true." she said as Ash never stops as he goes more deeper as May feels her limit "Ash here it comes!" as the floods of her love juice release in Ash's mouth "You enjoy it alot" said Ash as May kisses him then lowers down and removed his boxers revealing his rod "Ash i wanted to this!" as she grabbed his rod and stroking it makes him hiss then she puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"oh May yes you're good..." Ssh said as May continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her wet beautiful hair then starts squeezing her butt made her go faster as he's reaching limit

"May I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts May swallow her load then Ash pinned her to the wall with the hot water poured into them "Ash i don't care if we're ready i love in for all my heart and forever." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going!" May said as Ash continues thrusting faster

"May is so tight and i love it" Ash said still thrusting May was moaning loving it "Oh Ash is so good if we get married i can't wait to see what our children look like!" said May as She daydreams of what her kids will be like. thier son look just like Ash has his hairstyle but brown thier daughter look exactly like her. her hair color is black they are outside playing with thier pokemon then she id watching them Being pregnant and Ash cuddling her with her big belly.

May starts Combing her daughters hair. This is what she wants more than anything. "Yes Ash 0lease more i want more don't stop!" She begs for more and makes Ash pump as much seed into her as possible.they been continuing in the shower now reaching limit "May I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting harder "Yes inside me Ash fill me up!" as Ash fires his seed in her the May was exhausted Ash starts washing her up and went to her breasts

"This is Amazing Ash you are more better then Drew." said May holding Ash and her head rested on his chest enjoying the hot shower "I know May and you were amazing." said Ash as they kiss "Ash thank you for understanding that you really care for me" May said Ash they were done at the shower and got dressed May returned to her room

"Four girls now am i really that lucky." Ash said but he is too happy and he love it then he noticed a other note on his Room door "Come and meet me at the special spot in the spa Ashy." Ash learn he has a other secret admirer but who "I better go to that spa and see who it is?" Ash is on the road again still as energetic like nothing stops him

he made it to the spa called sincere couple resort "Nice name but where is the secret admirer I'm going to meet?" said Ash as he noticed a reserved sign ssid "Reserved for Ash Ketchum and..." Ssh had stopped because the name he notice then he was turn around and surprised

"It's you!" he said

 **thats it for the day of the bathhouse ch 2 hope you enjoy it as Ash met his old friends again and nlw following clues at the room and shower going to find his secret admirers but find out misty and May are in love with him then they enjoy their privacy as those two take their romance to the next level also who else is next in the st.Anne to let you know the next one will show up would be and who's his other admirer was Dawn, Lillie , Mimi, Anabel, Georgia, Miette or Yolei enjoy the story and CH 3 be on soon so p.s. AshXKari forever**


End file.
